


the determination in your heart

by mermaidniall (orphan_account)



Series: my light in darkness [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, blind!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mermaidniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is determined to help Liam. Liam is determined to not let him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the determination in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. I apologize :(

"Alright, first thing's first. You're going to memorize the house." Niall stated, standing in the doorway and looking at Liam who was sitting on the bed. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes you are. I just spent the last two hours cleaning the house up. I'm going to keep it clean so nothing is out of place for you, ever."

Liam could feel a swell of pride and love for Niall build up in his chest. He couldn't believe how devoted and dedicated the blonde was to helping him. He smiled. "Thank you, Ni." He said softly.

Niall grinned. "Anything for you, Liam." He said, walking over to the taller boy. He took Liam's hand and that was his cue to stand up. "So you already know your bedroom. Let's head out in to the hall. No cane though. Your house is your safe, comfort area, and I want you to learn it without the cane. This is the place you can be comfortable and not need that."

Liam just nodded. "Okay," He said, feeling Niall wrap one arm around his left one.

"Now, from where you usually sit on the bed before laying down and getting up, you have a clear path to the door. Let's count your steps." Liam nodded again and Niall walked him to the door. "Stop," He said and both of them stopped. "Now you're standing in the doorway."

"Okay that took me seven steps." Liam said. Niall smiled.

"Good, good. So now you know once you're in the doorway, it'll take you seven steps to reach the bed. Let's turn left and head for the bathroom." Liam nodded and Niall stepped in front of Liam to hold his hand and led him. "One step out in to the hall. Now turn to your left. The door to the guest bedroom is shut. So if you wanted to hold on to the wall on your left you won't fall. On both sides there is nothing on the wall within reach for you to knock down. Now walk until I tell you to stop.

Liam did as he was told and soon enough Niall told him to stop. "That was nine steps."

"And now you're outside the bathroom door. You just need to turn and you'll be in the doorway in just a step or two. Come on." He said, letting go of Liam's hand and opening the door to the bathroom. He stepped in and Liam stepped in to the doorway. Niall described the bathroom to him even though he knew Liam had an idea of it. But he told him a lot of details he never thought about.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Liam commented.

"Yes, but you'll do great. Your memory is pretty amazing." Niall laughed. Liam couldn't help but join in. He felt completely different than he did when he first got home from the hospital. He had hope. And it was all because of Niall.

 

Niall led Liam to the sofa and sat down with him. "Okay, we're done for today. We'll do more tomorrow." He said, cuddling in to Liam's said. Liam put his arm around the blonde and pulled him close.

"I'm very grateful for all that you're doing for me, Niall." Liam said, turning his head and meaning to kiss Niall's cheek but he got his ear instead. Niall giggled at that and Liam huffed.

"It's okay, you'll get it soon."

"I think one of these days I'm gonna lay you out on our bed naked and I'm just going to explore every part of you with my hands." Niall couldn't help but blush deeply at that.

"It's not like you haven't done that before." The smaller boy mumbled.

"Yes but this time I'm going to go slow and take my time so I can memorize that beautiful body of yours." Then he chuckled. "You're red as a tomato now aren't you?" He asked, touching Niall's cheek and he could practically feel his blush.

"N-No," He replied. But Liam knew he was lying.

"I know you're lying. You stuttered and your voice got a bit higher."

Niall blinked and looked up at Liam. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared. "Look at you already using your other senses more."

Liam found himself smiling at that too. "I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you. If you weren't here with me I would have given up long before this."

Niall frowned. "I don't want you to think that because you lost your eyesight that its reason to give up. You're the same person, Liam. And I love you. I would never let you just give up. Because even if you think you can't help me I still need you and I know you can still be how you were with me before."

Liam sighed. "I still have my doubts. But I want to try. Because I love you too. And I'm not going to change how I love you. I'm still going to take care of you. I'm stubborn like that."

Niall kissed Liam's jaw. "You can be stubborn as long as you will still let me help you."

Liam nodded. "I'm not going to push you away anymore. I know how much it means to you to help me and to be honest, I know now that I need it."

Niall smiled brightly at that. "I love you so much." He said, snuggling against Liam even more now.

Liam smiled as well, wrapping his arms tightly around Niall. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

 

Later that night Niall was heading out of the bathroom, just finishing up his shower and wearing one of Liam's shirt when he heard the brunette talking to someone. It was most likely their cat. He walked in to see Liam staring down at a pillow that ended up on the floor, scolding what he thought was their cat.

The blonde tried to stifle his laugh but Liam heard it anyway. He turned around to face where he heard Niall. "What's so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Niall shook his head and walked over to Liam, taking his land. "Liam, Socks is laying on the sofa." He replied, trying not to giggle. Liam blushed at that and rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Well, I had bumped something fuzzy and I thought it was him." He replied. Niall reached up and pecked Liam's lips.

"Oh hold on!" Niall thought as he let go of Liam and scurried in to the hall. He opened the closet and grabbed out a collar that had a bell on it. Then walked back in and over to their cat. He switched the collars then walked up to Liam, taking his hand again. "I put a different collar on him. The one with the bell. So you'll hear him now and will know where he is at."

Liam smiled at that. "Thank you, Ni." He said.

"Anything to make this easier for you. You'll get this down in no time. I know, you're just that determined."

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am." And Niall was right. He was determined not to let this lack of eyesight change who he was. He was going to do this, not only for himself. But for Niall too.


End file.
